Aslan's Heir
by SlashOnlyGirl
Summary: On the day of Edmunds sixteenth birthday Aslan comes with some news to shock them all.
1. He Comes With News

Aslan's Heir

Chapter 1: He Comes With News

No PoV

It was a peaceful day at the castle of Cair Paravel. The wind blew through the trees in the gardens and the sun shined down on the castle making it glow with splender. And the village below the castle was bustling with people buying and selling goods of the finest from Narnia and other nations Narnia has befriended.

But the castle was just as busy, for all the maids and manservants were getting the castle ready for the visiting royals that have been invited to King Edmund's sixteenth birthday. And that was a happy time of year, more for his siblings and fellow rulers Peter, Susan and Lucy.

They all love Edmund dearly and help support him when he thinks about his first time in Narnia. For The White Witch still haunted his thoughts and dreams. And they tried to hide the scar that she gave him, but failed. But they know that as long as they're here for him, nothing will happen like that again.

They all set up this ball to occupy Edmund's time from all of the duties he takes up. And now he was getting ready for the party right now. And the others were in the throne room meeting the guests.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

2 hours later

The ball had began and everyone was awaiting the arrival of King Edmund. But before he was to arrive a roar was heard through the castle.

"Open the door" commanded High King Peter.

As the guards opened the door, the figure was shown to be Aslan, the King of Narnia. The crowd gasped, for it was rare to see Aslan in ones life time (except the Kings and Queen's).

As Aslan walked to the four thrones all he passed stared at him in awe and grace.

And as he arrived at the thrones he bowed his head in respect. " You bow to no one Aslan" said Susan " Rise". As Aslan raised his head Lucy got up and ran over to Aslan and gave him a unexspected hug, which made him fall on his side.

" It's good to see you Aslan" said Lucy.

"It is good to see you as well dear one" said Aslan which made Lucy laugh. Then she let go so Susan and Peter could greet him. And as they walked up to him they bowed in respect as well.

"Rise Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve" and as they did the horns sounded. All turned to the door as the announcer said " The time has come for our guest of honor to arrive, all hail King Edmund The Just!"

Applause rang through the room as the doors opened to show Edmund wearing a dark blue tunic and trousers with his silver crown on top of his head. And as he walked through the crowd he smiled to them all anf greeted the most familiar faces he found. And when he got up to his siblings and Aslan he got down on one knee and bowed and said " Welcome back to Cair Paravel Aslan."

Aslan placed a paw on his shoulder and said " Rise Son of Adam and Happy Birthday." And that made Edmund laugh as he stood. Then Aslan faced his subjects with an annoucment " My children, I have come with news that I wish to share with you all, I have decided on who will be my heir when I pass."

And the crowd gasped, even the Pevensies, for they never thought he would chose so soon since he has a long time to live.

" Who have you decided on Aslan?" asked Peter.

" I have chosen King Edmund The Just of Narnia."

The crowd all gasped and talked amongst eachother while others stared up at Aslan with shock. And the Pevensies seemed the most shocked, especially Edmund who was so shocked that he had to sit in his throne so he wouldnt pass out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

2 hours later

After all the guests went to bed the Pevensies and Aslan went to Peter's study to discuss this matter and most of them were nervous about this discussion.

An akward silence filled the room as they waited for someone to start. And it was Edmund who started the conversation " Aslan, why did you chose me to be your heir?"

Aslan started at them with such wisdom before he said " Because dear one, you know both sides of battle and you felt the pain of both sides, so I chose you because I know that you will never be tempted to change who you are and who you fight for."

They didnt need further explanation for what he meant about knowing both sides, but they need more on why Aslan chose Ed.

Susan spoke up next " But Aslan, Ed hasnt had enough experience with our enemies to be an heir."

" Edmund has had more experience then we have ever had or will have." They all turned to see Peter with a serious expression on his face.

Susan and Lucy were shocked about what he said, and Edmund was dumbstruck for he never thought that Peter would stand up for him like that.

" You really think so Peter?" asked Lucy with that curious look in her eyes. Peter walked over and placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder and stared him square in the eye and said " I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Aslan smiled at this statement and chuckled.

" What is it Aslan?" asked Lucy. Aslan turned to Peter and said " Your loyalty in your brother is strong dear one, and I have never seen a brother who cares for a fellow sibling as much as you." Lucy and Susan both started tearing up at the statement he just made. Then they started to cry.

Edmund ran over to the girls and hugged them both while whispering soothing words into their ears. Then he said " Pete, I could use a little help over here" and that made Peter laugh as he walked over and joined the hug.

Moments that seemed longer than they thought passed before they broke up the hug and the girls wipped their eyes from all they crying they had done.

" Are you two alright now?" Peter teased as the girls were still sniffing. The girls looked up at him and Edmund with smiles that creeped them out.

" Oh we are fine" sain Susan. Then Lucy cut in " But your not" and with that they jumped and tackled Peter and Edmund to the ground. And soon they were all laughing so hard that the whole castle could have heard them. And even Aslan seemed amused at these actions.

" Come now, the days ahead will be long and the kings and queens need their rest".

And with that all Pevensies went to their respectful rooms and feel to sleep with dreams of the future ahead.


	2. His Vision

Aslan's Heir

Chapter 2: His Vision

Peter's PoV

_*And with that the Pevensies went to their respectful rooms and fell to sleep with dreams of the future*_

* * *

_I woke up to see that the full moon was still shining upon the castle, why is it still night? I went to bed at 11 and it should be about 6:30, for that is when i am awaken for my duties. But until that time, I shal go see if Edmund has woken early as well._

_As I left and walked over to Edmunds room across the hall, I saw that the door was slightly open. And as I peeked inside I only saw the body of my handsome young brother. Wait, handsome? Where did that come from? I dont like Ed, do I?_

_I went to his bed to see his face as he slept. He is dreaming, for he bares a smile on his face. As I move a piece of hair from his face he, leans against my hand and mumbles my name._

_And at that moment I knew that I had fallen in love with him._

_And as I leaned down to kiss him, a shadow came forward and knocked me off the bed. And the next thing I knew, I was being held by... two fauns! What are my people doing?_

_As I struggled I saw that the shadow was a man dressed in all black with cold hazel eyes. He looked to be in his mid 30's. But this is impossible! The only humans that are in Narnia are my siblings and I or... Telmarines!! They have betrayed us again, but for what?_

_Then Edmund stirred and sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes, and when he looked over he saw the man dressed in black. And just as he was about to scream the man placed his and over his mouth and placed a sharp dagger on his throat. This only made me more upset._

_And thats when he saw me. And he looked more shocked then scared at the moment, for he had never thought that I would be in this state, and in his own chambers too. Then thats when he spoke to me._

_" Peter, what's going on?"_

_" This man is trying to kidnap you is my guess, whats yours?" And this made Edmund chuckle in my head. For Ed and I have created a way (by magical means) for us to speak to eachother by thought. And no one can hear us or know when we are speaking this way._

_" Alright you two love birds, its time to say goodbye, for the black birdie has to go" said the Telmarine with his thick accent. And as he said it he pulled Edmunds head back and bite his neck making him groan. Which made him laugh and my blood boil._

_But as he was leaving a swung my head back and slammed it into one of the fawns faces, causing them to loose their grip and stagger back. And when the other came for me I took their dagger and sliced his stomach, killing him._

_And as I turned around with the dagger still in hand, I saw that the kidnapper was out stone cold and Edmund was holding a red stained blade. _

_I smiled at him as he came over to give me the proper greeting of a hug._

_" I thought I was going to lose you Ed" I said as I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes. And when we split apart I saw that Edmund was also crying. As I wiped the tears from his face, he placed his pale hand against mine and held it to his face. Time seemed to low as we stood there like a piece of art, and when he dropped my hand, I could still feel his hand on mine._

_" I should be going back to my chambers now" I didnt want to leave, but Ed and i needed sleep, for in a fortnight Edmund will be crowned Aslan's heir._

_Edmund hesitated before saying "Yeah, I guess you should, goodnight Peter"_

_And as i walked to the door I kept thinking I should do what I wanted to do. And as I reached the door I decided i would. I turned around and walked over to Edmund, put one arm around his waist and kissed him. And it felt.... good._

_i have kissed girls before, but never like this. Edmunds lips were soft and smooth, it felt like that his lips were meant to be kissed by me, for they fit together perfectly. And after we parted for breath and I went to kiss him again, something hard hit my head and I feel over on my back._

_I looked up to see another telmarine holding Ed with the same knife he used. And as the lights faded around me I screamed " E......."_

" Edmund!!!" I screamed as I shot up in bed covered in cold sweat. I looked around to see that I was back in my chambers, and it was 11:30. But thats impossible, for I was in Ed's rooms at midnight.

" It was only a dream" i said to reasure myself that I hadent been knocked out for about a day. That would have caused a big headache. I looked over to see that my royal attire was laid out on the chair near my bed. And when i looked to the other side I saw... Edmund.

Wait, Edmund? He is suppose to be in his room, but he must have heard me screaming and came over to comfort me. He looked the same as he did before we all retired for the night. He was still wearing his birthday attire that Susan and Lucy picked out for him. And they did a great job.

For his outfit contained a dark blue tunic with a silver lion stamped on the front with dark blue trousers and dark black boots. The choice of clothing made his pale skin stand out even more. But to me he was still beautiful.

I decided to let him sleep. So I placed a quilt over him and slipped back into bed to sleep and dream of Edmund and I in the future to come.

* * *

8 hours later

No PoV

The morning sun shined through the windows of the dinning hall as the kings and queens at their breakfast. As the cool summer breeze slipped into the room eveything was at peace. But, Peter was still fretting about the dream he had last night.

As they ate, little to no conversation was held, for there was nothing for them to say that wasnt said already, except for one thing.

" Peter, did you get enough sleep last night?" asked Lucy is a worried tone. Everyone turned to Peter who was as silent and pale as death. For Peter did get his sleep, its just that the dream was still fresh in his mind.

" Of course I did, why wouldnt I Lucy" he asked in a nervouse tone.

"Because you had a terrible dream last night"

"No I didnt Lucy"

"No deny it Peter, Edmund told us before you came in"

All eyes were planted on Peter, but his eyes were on his brother. For Peter figured that Ed would tell the girls, just.... not so soon. But if they were told later, they would be even more worried about him.

" You told them Ed?" asked Peter in a low but upset tone.

"Because I know your dream was about me Pete" Now all eyes were fixed on Edmund, for how could he know, unless Peter already told.

But Peter didnt say anything to Edmund about the dream. " How do you know Ed?" asked Susan.

Edmund took a deep breath and said....

" I had the same dream"

* * *

Cliffhanger guys, sorry but i have writer block thats why i made this chapter end so early.

And thanks to the person who gave me the idea to have Edmund captured, and you know who you are.

R&R

LadyOfThePoem


End file.
